


Netflix And Chill

by jynx



Series: A Loving Heart is the Truest Wisdom [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin and Cody possibly know each other, Blind Date, F/M, I'm very entertained by this whole story, M/M, Meet-Cute, Thought this was a GREAT idea, tinder is involved somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: Blind dates are super awkward when you're getting setup with your current, uh, "friends-with-benefits".





	Netflix And Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuzosu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuzosu/gifts).



> I was looking for modern au prompts and saw this and just died. And had to write it. So I did. And this is the result. Annnd yep. Not sorry. XD
> 
> “My friend is so determined to fix me up with somebody better than my string of casual coffee date/hookup partners that I didn’t have the heart to tell her, after she set us up for a blind date, that I actually met you six months ago”

Obi-Wan smiled into his coffee cup as the blond across the table from him slouched down uncomfortably, trying not to look like he wanted to be anywhere else but where he was. If the situation wasn't as absolutely hysterical as it was he'd be right there with Rex, wanting to be out the door and preferably hiding behind his latest novel, but this was just too good. 

"I had a nice time last night," Obi-Wan offered, setting his cup down. 

Rex's eyes were moving around, narrowed as they landed on two of the people who had gotten them into this mess. Obi-Wan could see his brother and his wife in their booth on the other side of the cafe as well, watching them with expectant and hopeful looks, and could only imagine what looks Rex's brothers were sending him. 

"They don't know we know each other," Obi-Wan said, fiddling with the cardboard sleeve on his cup. "Let alone the fact we've been basically fuck buddies for the last six months." 

Rex's attention was finally solely on him, as it should be. Call him slightly narcissistic, but he liked it when the man he was fucking around with paid attention to him and him alone. Those brown eyes were fascinating, and Obi-Wan already knew how much he enjoyed looking into them. 

"So, what, this isn't a setup?" Rex asked warily. 

"Not as far as I'm aware of," Obi-Wan said. "This is just them, setting two people up on a blind date, like family does because they're meddlesome idiots." 

Rex rolled his eyes as he picked himself up out of the slouch. "Yeah, that's Cody and Boba. My brothers are shitheads." 

"I only have the one," Obi-Wan said with a tilt of his head in their direction, "but his wife makes him worse. He's happily married so he thinks everyone needs to be in a relationship." 

"You don't?" Rex asked, arching an eyebrow and finally picking up his coffee to take a sip. 

Obi-Wan smirked at him. "I enjoy the time we spend together, no complaints at all. Do you want to complicate it by adding more?" 

Rex gave him a look he didn't quite understand as he drank his coffee, though his eyes did drift over to his brothers again. Obi-Wan continued to fiddle with the cardboard sleeve on his cup before raising his own cup to take a drink. It was almost empty. This place had good chai tea; he'd have to remember that for next time. 

"Sex is good," Rex said slowly, "but so are dates. Going out to a movie, dinner, doing stuff." 

"Stuff," Obi-Wan repeated skeptically. 

"You do stuff," Rex said, kicking him under the table. 

"I read," Obi-Wan said mildly. "I read books for fun, I read manuscripts for work, I read an all manner of things. And, when I'm really bored, I read some more." 

Rex snorted. "You need to get out more." 

"I got out six months ago," Obi-Wan pointed out, trying not to be smug. 

"No, you went on Tinder and found me and I fucked you stupid," Rex said quietly, eyes darting around. "And we just kept doing that." 

"You want to change that?" Obi-Wan asked, curious, leaning forward. 

"Eh," Rex said. "It'd be different. Sex is great and everything, but it'd be nice to have something else to do too." 

"What is it that you do, anyway?" Obi-Wan asked, finally asking the question that had been bugging him for ages. "I mean, you're in ridiculously good shape and you keep a very odd schedule." 

"Firefighter," Rex said. "You?" 

"Editor at a publishing company," Obi-Wan said with a shrug. "I mostly work from home because, er, I don't do well with the office politics." Which was the nice way to say that he and three other co-workers had gotten into a year long passive aggressive battle that had ended with a copier in pieces, a broken window, a desk on fire, an exploded laptop, and five interns quitting in outrage. 

Rex couldn't hide his smile behind the coffee cup fast enough. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Yes, he knew he was ridiculous, thank you. His family had made that clear ages ago. They both continued to sip their drinks in quiet, thinking. 

"Does this count as a date?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly feeling awkward. He wasn't sure about date protocol. He usually just blew these blind dates off anyway; depending on the first few minutes, he either lorded his intellect over whoever Anakin and Padme had set him up with, or just stared at them until they walked away in frustration. Rex was the first one he actually didn't mind, possibly because they already knew each other...kind of. 

"Well," Rex said, shifting in his seat. "We're in public, talking, and having coffee. Usually counts as a date." 

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Okay." 

"You don't actually date, do you?" Rex asked, propping his chin up on his hand and grinning at Obi-Wan. 

"Not in the least," he admitted with a blasé wave of his hand. "How am I doing so far?" 

Rex grinned. "You're adorable." 

"We already know we're incredibly compatible in terms of sex," Obi-Wan said, looking away and hating the fact he was blushing. "And as much as I hate to give Anakin the satisfaction of anything--" 

"You want to give this dating thing a shot?" Rex said. "Even though your perfectionist heart is exploding at the idea of failing at something?" 

Obi-Wan looked at him, eyes wide. How the hell did he…? 

"You're actually kind of easy to read?" Rex admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"You're lucky you fuck like a dream," Obi-Wan muttered. 

Rex grinned. "I can cook too." 

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "Prove it." 

"Wanna spend the night?" Rex asked with a definite smirk. "I can make dinner for you, and if you spend the night--breakfast in the morning. I actually own a waffle iron." 

Obi-Wan hesitated. It was very tempting. He wasn't all that great in the kitchen--there was a permanent scorch mark on the backsplash from when he had tried to make an omelet when he was half-asleep--and if Rex was half as talented in the kitchen as he was in bed… 

"I have Netflix too," Rex said. 

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow, mildly amused. "I don't see the appeal of TV, Netflix, or any of their ilk." 

Rex stared at him. "Yeah," he drawled. "You're coming over for dinner and a nice Netflix and Chill session." 

Obi-Wan mouthed the words, only knowing them from a manuscript he had edited recently, and even then he had needed to google the damned phrase for it to make sense. Netflix and Chill? It was code for sex, as far as he knew, but from the unimpressed look Rex was giving him, he might actually end up watching something. But then, there would possibly be food he didn't have to cook--or order out--himself. 

Why was he debating this? 

"All right," Obi-Wan said slowly finishing off his chai. "I suppose I could clear my schedule for that." 

"Cool," Rex said with a tiny smile. "You know where I live. Wanna show up around, say, three?" 

"For dinner?" Obi-Wan asked, blinking. Wasn't that incredibly early? 

Rex's smile turned wicked. "Well, I figured we could get a jump start on the 'chill' part, get it out of our systems, so that way we could actually watch something without wanting to devour each other." 

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair with his own small smile. "But Rex, I love it when you devour me." 

Rex shook his head and got to his feet, "Three." 

Obi-Wan watched him leave and, mm, that was such a fine ass. He ignored the way Anakin and Padme swarmed him almost instantly. So, he was going to get sex tonight, and food, but still made to suffer through Netflix. If this is what dating was, maybe he could make some time for it. 


End file.
